Quedate Conmigo
by Puchiko Tsukino
Summary: Una tragedia ocurre en el hogar IchijoujiInoueKenyako


Este es mi segundo fic, aunque todavia no tengo mucha experiencia, hice todo lo posible para que quedara bien  
espero que les guste

Quédate conmigo

Otra ves es de día me levanto de la cama y abro la ventana, nuestros hijos tienen que ir a clases, así que tengo que ayudarles; ellos se alistan muy rápido, se despiden de ti y se van, este es solo otro día igual a tantos desde que tu...

-_ ya han pasado siete años y medio desde aquel día Miyako- _lo digo esperando una respuesta y aunque sé que no responderás hablar contigo me hace sentir mejor- _te amo Miyako y nunca te dejare sola, creo que para ti el tiempo se detuvo pero para mí va muy lento, y al verte recuerdo todo lo que pasamos, incluso recuerdo a la perfección el día en que por fin te dije que te amaba en aquel parque¿recuerdas nuestro parque Miyako?_

FLASH BACK 

_- Ken ¿por qué me citaste aquí¿ Te sientes bien? Te veo pálido._

- _Mi...Miyako._

_- ¿Sí?_

Ken tragó saliva, respiro profundo e intento decirle a Miyako lo que sentía.

_- Miyako... yo quiero decirte que tu... que tu me gustas mucho._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Miyako.

-_ ¿quieres ser mi...mi novia?_

_si Ken, si quiero ser tu novia_

Ken besó a Miyako, ambos habían esperado tanto para este momento.

_PRESENTE_

_- ese día fui la persona más feliz del mundo y todavía lo soy y lo seré_

Tomo tu mano esperando que me contestes con un apretón, o aunque sea un movimiento de tus dedos me de la señal que estas de vuelta pero tu mano permanece inmóvil, esta misma mano que tome entre mis manos y puse un anillo en su dedo anular.

FLASH BACK

- _porque tanto misterio Ken que es eso que me tienes que decir_

_- Miyako hoy hace 8 años te pedí que fueras mi novia- _Ken tomo una pequeña cajita con un anillo-_ en este mismo parque y en este mismo parque quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, Miyako ¿quieres casarte con migo?_

Miyako comenzó a llorar 

- _si, si quiero Ken, te amo y nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa._

PRESENTE 

_- Recuerdas nuestra boda, al verte entrar con tu vestido de novia, lucias tan hermosa que creí estar soñando y cuando nos declararon marido y mujer, no pude contener las ganas de besarte_

Me siento a tu lado y acaricio tu rostro pero tu no respondes.

-_ un año después nació nuestra hija Sakura, ella ya tiene 19 años y esta en la universidad, es muy inteligente, como su madre; gano un concurso de computación que organizo la ciudad y dedico el triunfo a ti; también me ayuda mucho en la casa, por la mañana ayuda a sus hermanos a arreglarse para ir a clases, ella te extraña mucho, viene a hablar contigo todas las tardes cuando regresa de la universidad, recuerdo el día en que supe que iba a ser padre y nueve meses después..._

FLASH BACK 

Miyako se encontraba en la sala de parto, los dolores había comenzado unas horas antes y el primogénito de la pareja estaba a punto de nacer.

_- respira Miyako, yo estoy aquí contigo-_ Ken tomó la mano de Miyako.

_- Me duele Ken, me duele mucho_

_- Señora el bebe esta a punto de nacer- _El doctor trataba de dar animo a la joven inexperta.

- _Ya falta poco Miyako_

-_ es que me duele-_ Miyako apretó la mano de Ken.

_- Vamos señora el bebe ya casi esta aquí._

_- Miyako respira, no me separare de tu lado- _Ken trataba de calmar un poco a Miyako.

Para Miyako aquel momento se volvió una eternidad, el dolor era muy fuerte, pero pensar en él bebe y en Ken le daba fuerza 

_- Miyako estoy contigo-_ Ken besó la mano de Miyako y se la coloco en la mejilla, sintió el estrés de Miyako- _tranquila todo va a estar bien, te amo._

En ese momento se escucho el llanto de un bebe, el primogénito de la pareja. 

-_ felicidades tienen una hermosa niña-_ el doctor mostró la bebe a la pareja.

-_ Es muy linda, Miyako_

_- si, es linda, quiero que se llame Sakura como tu madre._

_- entonces se llamara Sakura._

PRESENTE

-_ El cariño con que cuidabas a la pequeña Sakura, como mantenías todo en orden y además tenias preparada la cena cuando llegaba de trabajar, té pedí que contratáramos a una niñera para que te ayudara, pero tu te negaste y dijiste que tu sola podías encargarte de todo._

Me acerco a la ventana escuche a unos en la calle y creí que Osamu ya había regresado, pero que tonto soy todavía faltan tres horas para que le regrese.

_- El pequeño Osamu, bueno ya nos es tan pequeño, el ya tiene 13 años, ya comenzó la secundaria y también juega soccer, hace poco su equipo gano el torneo intercolegial y él fue premiado como el mejor jugador, cuando lo supo vino corriendo a decírtelo, te contó todo con lujo de detalles, desde como cuando pateo la pelota e hizo un gol hasta cuando su equipo gano el trofeo._

Tomo tu mano u la coloco junto a mi mejilla, como siempre lo hacia cuando estabas en la sala de parto.

_- hace trece años nació, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada otra vez sentí felicidad, seria padre por segunda vez, pense que por ser la segunda vez que estaba en la sala de parto contigo estaría menos nervioso, pero creo que fue al contrario me puse tan nervioso que apenas recuerdo cuando el bebe comenzó a llorar, cuando el doctor dijo que era un niño, tu dijiste que lo llamáramos Osamu, como mi hermano, a mi también me gusto la idea, ya no tenias que cuidar a uno sino que a dos niños, no se como mantenías todo en orden, tu me decías que eras una super mujer y luego te reinas, esa risa la recuerdo muy bien aunque no la escucho desde hace tanto tiempo; la tengo grabada dentro de mí junto a todos los momentos que pasamos, todo lo recuerdo muy bien._

La enfermera acaba de llegar revisa tus signos tu temperatura pero dice que no hay cambios ella continua revisándote yo solo observo su uniforme blanco, ese uniforme blanco me recuerda aquel día en que nació Satoru, la enfermera dice que todo sigue igual antes de salir. - El pequeño Satoru ya tiene 7 años y medio y ya asiste a la primaria, costo mucho que se acostumbrara a quedarse en la escuela, la mayoría de las veces lloraba cuando yo me iba del salón, ahora ya no llora, al contrario le gusta mucho la escuela y estar con sus compañeros, él me pregunta mucho acerca de ti ¿qué te gusta comer¿Cuál es tu color preferido, yo le digo todo lo que quiere saber de ti, le digo que tu lo amas mucho Eh comenzado a llorar, no quiero pero las lagrimas no me obedecen 

_- se que amas tanto a Satoru que no te importo que el doctor dijera que seria muy peligroso tener al bebe, era un embarazo de alto riesgo, tu te opusiste al aborto, dijiste que tendrías al bebe aunque te costara la vida; pero todo iba bien, te sometiste a muchos tratamientos y todo parecía bien incluso el doctor dijo que si todo seguía así no habría ningún problema durante el parto, daría todo por que no se hubiese equivocado_

FLASH BACK

Nuevamente Miyako se encontraba en la sala de parto.

_- Ken, estoy feliz, tendremos a nuestro bebe, después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado _

_- el doctor ya viene ¿sientes los dolores más fuertes?_

_- Sí_

_- Miyako estoy contigo y nada me hará mas feliz que tu y el bebe estén bien _

El doctor entra en la sala.

_- señora ¿esta lista? _

_- Sí._

_- entonces quiero que respire y cuando sienta una contracción puje_

Ken tomó la mano de Miyako como lo hizo en las dos ocasiones anteriores, pero en esta ocasión un presentimiento atormentaba a Ken, después de un largo y doloroso tiempo para Miyako, se escucho el llanto de un bebe, Ken comenzó a llorar, él bebe estaba bien.

-_ Doctor que es – _Ken no podía esperar.

-_ Es un niño – _contesto el doctor.

-_ Miyako tenemos un niño._

Miyako estaba muy pálida.

-_ ¿Miyako?_

_- doctor esta sangrando mucho- _dijo una de las enfermeras.

_- tiene una hemorragia interna, hay que llevarla al quirofano._

_- ¿qué, no, Miyako te amo, estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar sola._

Miyako con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_- Ken... te amo... cui... da... a los ni... ños. _

_- Miyako vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien._

En ese momento las fuerzas se terminaron, la mano que era sostenida por la mano de Ken, quedo inmóvil, no permitieron que Ken entrara al quirófano.

-_ señor aguarde en la sala de espera, se que es muy doloroso pero haremos todo lo posible por ella- _la enfermera trataba de calmar a Ken pero era inútil.

El tiempo avanzaba los minutos se transformaron en horas y cuando el doctor salio por fin el mundo de Ken cambiaría para siempre.

-_ ¿cómo esta?_

_- tuvo una hemorragia, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance pero ella quedo en como._

_- no, eso no, ella no puede estar en coma, Miyako no puede estar en coma._

_- si le sirve un poco de consuelo él bebe se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud._

_- Miyako voy a ser fuerte por nuestros hijos, te esperare no importa cuanto tiempo, espero que algún día salgas del coma y vuelvas conmigo._

PRESENTE

-_ nuestros hijos ya llegaron_

Como todos los días vienen a contarte como les fue durante el día, se quedan lo que resta de la tarde contigo, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando ellos están aquí, ya es de noche otra vez, ellos te dan el beso de buenas noches y luego se van a dormir, y yo me despido como lo hago siempre: un beso en tus labios y un

-_ te amo Miyako espero que algún día vuelvas conmigo._

_Fin.._

¿que tal quedo¿les gusto?  
si encuentran problemas. errores o no entienden algunas partes diganmelo  
tambien me gustaria que me dijeran que pensaron que pasaba cuando comenzaron a leer el fic¿se imaginaron lo que pasaba?  
si resibo bastantes review lo continuo  
espero haberlos hecho llorar  
sayoonara  
nyu

ps: manden review_  
_


End file.
